


Bunny

by MyzticMyanMoon



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/MyzticMyanMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Potter Anderson is the newest edition to the Anderson family and is attending Mckinley High. </p>
<p>Watch out New Directions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School & Puck

Harry entered through the double doors that made the entrance of McKinley High, sighing he trudged onwards to home room. Blaine had told him about McKinley but the idea of another private school (Dalton) had mildly repulsed him; so here he was entering another form of hell - muggle education.

Having taken his placement exams he had been surprised to even pass - even if he was in the Special Ed. classes, for someone who had no formal education from the age of 11 he had passed enough classes to at least be placed with his own peer group.

#this officially sucks#

#hang in ther shrt stuf u'll b home soon#

#who u callin 'shrt stuf' Blaine! Ur only an inch tallr!#

#aww Bunny u no u can call me any time - giv McKinley a chance. OK?#

#u call me Bunny in front of anyone Blainybear & i'l ruin u! But i'l try :S#

#luv ya like red vines Bunny :P#

Laughing Harry put his phone away and walked into his new class grinning.

Kurt had not had a good morning so far, having already been dumpster tossed and slushied, he felt as if the day could only get worse. Entering home room he moved to the back of the class where he and Mercedes got together for there post holiday fashion fix. Only there was a boy already sitting there. A small boy with ink black hair and tan skin and by the looks of it plain but obviously expensive clothes in different shades of green and silver.

Eyeing the boy residing in his spot he slowly edged his way around his year mates before leaning against the seat next to the clearly new and confused student.

"Your in my seat you know?"

The dark haired boy glanced up and pierced him with the most stunning green eyes that he had ever seen.

"Oh, really? Is your name on it?"

"Yeah actually, it's right there" he pointed to the corner of the desk "see - Kurt Hummel, that's me" he gave him a wide grin "but as it's your first day I think you can sit there, on the condition you tell me everything there is to know about you and that atrocious hair!"

The boy full out giggled.

"I'm Hadrian Black, I just moved here to live with my aunt and her family...um I'm from Wales and I used to go to boarding school in Scotland... How was that?"

"and the hair?"

"my dads I'm afraid, absolutely nothing I can do about it"

"oh well, not all of us can be as perfect and as fashion forward as me"

And there was that giggle again, Hadrian's nose scrunched up cutely and tears formed on the corners of his eyes as he proceeded to giggle right out of his chair much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"I think you broke him boo" this came from an equally forward fashionista by the door.

Mercedes Jones had entered the class to find Kurt, hip cocked and staring down at the newbie with a sassy smile stretched across his face. Walking further into the room before sitting on to the left of Hadrian as Kurt took the seat in the left.

Returning to his seat slightly calmer still emitting small quiet giggles, Hadrian extended his hand put to the vibrantly dressed diva on his right.

"Hadrian Black, nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm Mercedes Jones. How are you liking McKinley so far?"

"Its ok, but I haven't really looked around yet. I'm still trying to decide if this is better than the boy's school in Westerville..."

"Westerville? You don't live in Lima?"

"No, my aunt lives over there and my cousin goes to Dalton, but boarding schools kinda squick me out...so here I am; Lima, Ohio."

"Oh ok that's cool"

Smiling Hadrian then turned to Kurt.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here...?"

Having survived home room, economic's and history with the help of either Kurt or Mercedes, Hadrian made his way towards math on his own. Rounding the corner he felt as if he had ran head long into a wall, bouncing back he scrambled not to fall before two arms appeared to hold him steady.

"I am so sorry" he gushed, lifting his head to stare at the hottest guy he had ever met "oh...you...your"

"I?"

"wow, your really hot!" face flaming "Omg, I can't believe I just said that!"

Mortified Hadrian pulled away then went to dart around the taller boy/man.

"I can, I mean have you seen these guns!" the boy/man exclaimed flexing his impressive arms.

"conceited much?"

"I don't know what that means but I'm Puck, what's your name gorgeous?"

Starting to giggle for what would probably be the 10th time that day, Hadrian slipped into the math room before turning and coyly replying.

"Hadrian Black, but YOU can keep calling me gorgeous!"

With that he skipped over to the desks on the far side of the room.


	2. Lunch, Phone Calls and Gleeks

Puck had spent most of math perving on Hadrian, so when the bell rang signalling lunch he followed after the small teen all the way to the cafeteria.

Entering a couple of yards behind him, he watched as he made a bee line for the food, then pick out the greasiest food McKinley had to offer (pizza, tator tots and fries) before heading to where Hummel and Aretha were sitting.

Going in search of his own lunch he lost track of the boy as Finn Hudson and Sam Evans collided with his back as a way of greeting.

"What's up bro?"

"Just checking out the new eye candy Finn"

"Omg, you can get eye candy! Where?"

Laughing Puck eyed Hadrian one more time before turning to his fellow Gleeks.

"Not real candy Frankenteen, the new kid, he's like super-hot!"

"Oh" - "wait since when have you liked boys?...you don't like, like me do you, because that would be weird!"

"Dude! No I don't like like you! Get your lunch and come sit down - Sam look after him!"

With that Puck picked up his tray, winked at the lunch lady before sauntering over the gleek table.

"Hey Gorgeous!"

"Hey Gorgeous!"

Hadrian spun round at the sound of Puck then proceeded to giggle (again) at the slack jawed look on the two jocks behind him.

"Hello Puck, are you going to sit...or admire the view some more?"

"What view?" this came from the intense blonde that Hadrian identified as Sam Evans.

"The view of my arse of course! Pucks been eyeing it since 2nd period"

Kurt and Mercedes at this point nearly died with shock when Puck just grinned wider then took a seat at the table with them.

"While the view of your ASS is very tempting, I think I'll simply bask in the glory of both Hummel and Aretha here stunned into silence"

"Hadrian what have you done to Puck? He doesn't talk about 'basking', he talks about his ridiculous obsession with his 'guns'!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Hey! These Guns are legendary! There like Mike's pecks and Sam's abs! Don't knock it till you try it! Not that either of you two losers will get to try 'it'" Puck spouted through a mouth full of tater tots.

"Hey meathead, don't be talking to my boy like that or I'll cut you!"

Just then the sound of Rihanna's S&M blared out at the room.

#"what the fuck Blaine! When did you change my ringtone?"#

#"HELLOOO! Bunny, how was your first class, were people mean to you, did you make any friends, are you eating enough, are you sure you don't want to come to Dalton?"#

#"Calm Blaine! Calm and to answer: it was good, no, yes, yes and most definitely not! Things just got interesting (here he eyed Puck from the floor up, stopping at his midsection, licking his lips before moving on up, a seductive smile playing at the edges of his lips) yep the...people here sure are interesting"#

#"Interesting. What. Do. You. Mean. Interesting."#

#"Well, let's just say they've been real welcoming...Blaine...Blaine? Did you just drop the phone...BLAINE! Blainybear?"#

#"Hi, this is David, Blaine can't come to the phone right now, he's currently jumping up and down squealing - Hey! I'm not squealing! OMG Bunny I'm so happy, you're gonna tell me everything when you get home, but for now have fun and play nice! Bye Bunny!"#

Laughing Hadrian put his phone away and then looked around the table noticing that 8 more people had joined their table and were all currently starring in his direction. Especially a small brown haired girl with a hideous unicorn jumper.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" he questioned the group as a whole.

"Your Hadrian Black"

"Yes"

"I'm Rachel Berry, lead soloist of New Directions"

"I don't know why you would want to be a soloist for something called Nude Erections but on a different topic can I just say that I find your jumper/Thingy grotesquely offensive (wha...) no no don't speak, just how can you even think to ware something like that and then sit next to Kurt? It's like blasphemy!"

Here the rest of the table were trying and failing to stifle there laughter as Rachel sputtered and gaped at them.

"For your information it's N-E-W D-I-R-E-C-T-I-O-N-S and I think you're really rude! There's nothing wrong with my JERSEY!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever man hands. I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany Pierce" a Latina girl stated from the end of the bench.

Hadrian nodded to both.

"Satan, Ms Spears...pleasure"

"Bitch"

Hadrian smiled in response.

This then started a round of introductions with Kurt acting as host/hostess. As each person was introduced Hadrian would bestow upon them a nick name that wasn't always the most flattering but amusing none the less. After Brittany came 'Abs Chang', 'Goth Chang', 'Wheels', 'Fangirl', 'Prude', 'Frankenteen' and 'Evy'. (Mike, Tina, Artie, Lauren, Rachel, Finn and Sam respectively)

"So these nick names, what are ours" Mercedes questioned gesturing to herself, Kurt and Puck.

"Diva, Doll and Delicious" came the quick fire response.

"Huh"

"well anymore questions?"

"yeah" everyone groaned as Finn asked whilst clearly confused "why are you so mean?"


	3. Tough Love

"Yeah?" everyone groaned as Finn asked whilst clearly confused "Why are you so mean?"

Gasps could be heard from every member of the glee club.

"Finn!" Rachel and Kurt exclaimed simultaneously.

"What he is!"

Hadrian glanced up at Finn eyes sparkling mischievously.

"That's tough love sugar-boo!"

This quick fire response resulted in varied reactions, from shocked silence (Rachel), sniggering/Full on laughter and one wide grin (Finn).

"Well I for one think Hadrian will make a great addition to glee!" spoke Mercedes decisively

"yep! We need more dolphins!"

"Ms Spears?"

"Yes Mr Black?"

"Dolphins?"

"Gay sharks" Brittany nodded sage like

"Ooooh, I never thought of that! Dolphins! Haha! Blaine will love that!"

He then proceeded to take out his phone and with startling speed text before being shocked into once again paying attention to the Gleeks around the table.

"BLAINE!" came a collective shout

"Yes?"

"Blaine Warbler?"

"Yes!" he grinned

"Sweetheart, how do you know Blaine?"

"Oh, Blaine and I go way back. He's my best friend, we done everything together for as long as I can remember! Except when he moved here of course, that was when I left for boarding school" Hadrian nodded his head as if he was agreeing with himself "Yep! Me and Blaine are like this" he demonstrated by crossing his fingers.

Kurt's facial expression became tense.

"Oh but don't worry Kurtsie, I like my men tall and hunky" he grinned deviously at Puck.

With that he picked up his lunch tray and walked away.

 

* * *

Later that night Hadrian lay sprawled out across Blaine's bed listening as Blaine waxed lyrical about Kurt.

"That's all very nice Blainy, but what about Puck! Give me all the deets?"

"Well…from what I recall from Mercedes and Kurt, Pucks a bit of a player, a man whore you know? But if that's what you like, you should totally go for it!" he grinned wickedly.

Throwing a pillow at Blaine's head, Hadrian sniffed then huffed before skipping out of the room whilst screeching

"Auntie Lia! Blaine's being meeeeeeean! Make him stop!"

"Blaine leave your cousin alone, and will both of you get a move on, we leave for Breadsticks in half an hour!"

"Yeah Bunny, hop to to it" Blaine chorused.

 

* * *

 

Entering Breadsticks the first thing Blaine and Hadrian noticed that the McKinley High Glee club was in attendance.

"Oooh Blaine look, Kurt's here" he pointed to the far corner.

"And look Bunny so is Puck!" he commented mischievously "Why don't you go have a…a chat?" he winked.

"Oh no I couldn't, could I? I mean I know he likes the look of me but I get this really straight vibe from him aaaand Kurtsie says he's a player" Hadrian whispered.

Mr and Mrs Anderson watched as the two best friends giggled and tried to act if they weren't spying on the table of teens in the corner. Looking at each other they both nodded before turning back to the boys.

"Why don't you boys make your way over to your friends whilst we order then we'll call you back when dinner gets here?"

"Oh mum, no we couldn't-" "Auntie Lia, you're the best!"

"Bunny!"

"WHAT? They said we can go, it's only for 10 minutes"

"Yes, but you're not supposed to agree!"

"Boo to you Blainybear, imma goin huntin"

With that Hadrian jumped up kissed both the older Andersons loudly, before bounding over to the New Directions and taking a seat right in Puck's lap.

"Go look after him Blaine"

"Thanks Dad".

"Dude! What the fu…Gorgeous! How can I help?" he whispered the last bit in Hadrian's ear whilst wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing.

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi, so Hi" he leaned back and wiggled further into Pucks embrace.

"Hi back at ya"

Grinning widely Hadrian pecked Puck on the check before turning to the rest of the table.

"So what's occurin?" (A/N: gotta love Gavin and Stacy)

"Bu-Hadrian! Don't run off like that, it's rude! Hey guys, Kurt"

"Hi Blaine!"

"Have a seat Blaine"

"Thanks Kurt"

"Haha look at you two, all flirty and eye sexing!"

"HADRIAN!"

The rest of the table started to laugh at the two boys as they both ducked their heads and turned a shockingly matching shade of red. This made Hadrian start to giggle for what could be the 200th time that day, this caused him to start squirming in Pucks lap.

"Babe you need to stop moving or you and the Puckasorus will be ah...duelling" he smirked and high fived Sam.

"oooooooh the Puckasorus huh?"

With that he turned fully in Pucks lap and landed one right on his lips. Whilst those two were busy getting their mack on, the rest of the table decided to pretend that it wasn't happening and carry on with their individual/group discusions. Because of the tables determination not to notice the two boys (that were quickly getting to the hot and heavy stage - "Hadrian!") they also failed to notice the entrance of the Mckinley High Hockey team and their approach.

"Whats up Fags?"

Turning the Glee kids gasped as they realised how close they were and then became aware that they were the centre of attention within the resturant.


End file.
